The Last Words
by RaquelBelle
Summary: Between discovering their hearts, denying feelings, and broken promises, they realized their love was ever so present. - The title was inspired by the song Last Words by The Real Tuesday Weld. Cover Art by the amazing rebelwarrior217 (Tumblr account)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. The rightful owner is Akira Toriyama! I do not get any profit for these. I ONLY write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Bulma"

She knew that voice; it was the voice that hunted her those years before she married Vegeta. The same one that could undone her by the mere mention of her name. He had that effect on her like no one else did, and she felt guilty for feeing that way. It didn't matter that she had been married, that she had children with another man, or that she loved that other man with every fiber of her being. His voice, his presence, the person he was could disarm her by simply saying her name. He was the only able to make her forget who she had become. But why did it surprise her? She knew she had never stopped loving him, ever. And it was more than likely that she never would.

"Goku" She breathed "Hi"

"Hey!" He said with his usual grin. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah… It's good to see you too." She smiled. For a moment they stared at each other. Perhaps remembering their past adventures when they were still children, their friendship along the years, or maybe… just maybe, they remembered that one night.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said scratching his head like he always did when he was a little nervous.

"I wouldn't miss this reunion for anything." She said trying t sound cheerful. She didn't what to give away her nervousness, so she hid it. "I've missed this."

"Me too"

Their brief encounter lasted a few minutes, after they didn't say another word and proceeded to join the rest of the guys. Everyone was there, reunited and having a good time like many years ago when they were younger and didn't have children or responsibilities. When they had gone on adventures looking for dragon balls and fighting enemies that had wanted to steal them. Those were the good ol' days like Krillin often called them. Now things were different, they were different, yet it seemed like some things had never changed. Their laughter echoed throughout the house, and for a moment, Bulma allowed herself to laugh for the first time after a year.

She allowed to glance at him for a lingering moment. _Yes, things were still the same._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys!

First things first! I want to give the amazing **rebelwarrior217** credit for her awesome art work and for allowing me to use it as the cover for this story. If you like GoBul, as much as I do, you should definitely check her (Tumblr) out!

I wrote this story about a year ago or so, and I've decided to rewrite it again. The reason why it's because I am unable to finish it in the style it was written. I wrote this fic in first person which is a style I no longer feel comfortable with. So because I do want to finish it, I will rewrite it in the style I feel more comfortable with now. The story is the same, a few things will be changed, like the title, but nothing drastic.

Also, I will be updating this story every month. It is very likely that I'll upload two chapters every month. This is because I am currently writing a fic for another fandom, but don't be upset, you will get this fic finished. I'll make sure of it.

Finally, I want to thank those faithful readers of GoBul for supporting this fic! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you guys!

Please don't forget to leave your reviews! They always cheer me up and inspire me to continue writing. I accept constructive criticism, so if there is something you think I should improve or change, please do tell me respectfully.

See you next time!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. The rightful owner is Akira Toriyama! I do not get any money from this fan fiction. I ONLY write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Maybe,_

 _There's something you're afraid to say,_

 _Or someone you're afraid to love,_

 _Or somewhere you're afraid to go._

 _It's going to hurt…_

 _Because it matters._

 _John Green_

…

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, Bulma." Yamcha had said when they left the restaurant.

After the second day of the tournament, the z fighters went to celebrate at a small restaurant not too far away from the hotel they were staying. They had come to celebrate Goku's qualification to the finals. He was fighting against the contestant Junior. Although, the idea was to celebrate his victory, he wasn't there with them.

"I was thinking about Goku and his fight with that guy Junior." She said pensively. "That guy makes me nervous."

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried. That guy is strong and… creepy." She admitted with a shudder.

"Yeah, the guy is pretty strong." Yamcha agreed.

"There is no need to worry about Goku, Bulma. He'll be fine!" Chirped Krillin.

"Hey, talking about Goku, where is he?" She asked. "I thought he was going to join us for dinner."

"He is with his girlfriend." Muttered Oolong. "Lucky fella, his girlfriend is one gorgeous babe."

Bulma knew it was ridiculous to be upset, but she couldn't help feeling this way. Ever since Goku asked her to marry him that day, she hadn't stopped following him around, or demanding him to spend time with her. Bulma supposed it was understandable, but tonight was Goku's night, and they had wanted to celebrate his achievement. They had invited the girl to come celebrate with them, but for some reason or another, Goku had told them he would catch up with them after because he had to do something. She should have known that _that something_ had a lot to do with his new girlfriend.

The girl was lovely to the eye, but there was something about her that Bulma simply didn't like. What was it? She didn't know, but she had a feeling it had to do with how demanding and clingy she was with Goku. What wrong was it to come join her boyfriend's friends to dinner and celebrate Goku's qualification to the finals together?

 _What if…_

It was ridiculous, Bulma knew this much, but she couldn't help wondering if she was right about it. What if Chichi didn't like his friends? It was a possibility. It's not that the z-fighters were awful, no, not at all, but they were just… a little strange. But that's why Bulma loved them, and she was sure that's why Goku loved them too.

"I missed him tonight…" She admitted. The rest of the guys admitted that they too had missed him.

* * *

She was upset. For the last two hours she was being ignored by her boyfriend who was completely engaged in a video game.

Krillin and Yamcha had been playing the same video game since they arrived from the restaurant, and Bulma was getting tired of it. Nothing she tried made her boyfriend look at her, and she wondered why she even bothered to continue this relationship if Yamcha didn't seem as invested as she was. Pu'ar was the only one with enough common sense to at least pay attention to her from time to time, but he too was ignoring her.

"I'm going to my room" She whined expectantly, maybe now they boys would pay her attention.

"Goodnight babe" Yamcha said with eyes glued to the tv.

"Goodnight Bulma!" Said Krillin and Pu'ar.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. Where they really going to pay her no mind? Angry beyond belief, she wanted to smack some sense into them, but as she was going to strike, she found herself unable to. They were both laughing. She really wanted to be mad at them, but then they started arguing like two petulant children. The scene was truly endearing, and she found herself smiling at their antics.

 _I guess I'll forgive them._

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow." She said glancing one last time at the trio before closing the door to their room.

 _I wonder if Goku is back._

She had been thinking about Goku ever since they had arrived from the restaurant. Hell, if she dared to be honest with herself, she had been thinking about Goku since she had seen him the day of the tournament's registration after so many years.

She had been expecting a short guy, like Krillin, but to her surprise Goku looked completely different from what she had thought he'd look like. He had looked… handsome and tall. The complete opposite of how he used to be as a child. He was more… grown, less ignorant, of course that was until he had asked her what had happened to her lips when it was obvious she was wearing lipstick.

She wondered if he had returned from spending time with his girlfriend. Would he be in his room? She hoped he did.

She had been thinking about going over to wish him good luck in tomorrow's fight, just in case she didn't get a chance to see him before his fight with Junior. Besides, Goku was her friend, and she worried about him. So she decided she would go see him before she went to her room to sleep for the night. She only hoped he was awake.

Knocking on the door two times, she waited.

"Coming!" She heard him say. A few moments later the door opened revealing a familiar face.

"Hello!" She chirped.

"Hey Bulma" He smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to come see you before the fight tomorrow."

"Oh, okay"

"Yeah…" For reasons unknown to her, she felt a bit silly standing there in front of Goku. "Well good luck tomorrow, I'm sure you'll do great!" She said trying to sound cheerful, but in reality, she felt slightly embarrassed.

 _What am I doing here?_

Just as she was about to say her goodbyes, she noticed him staring at her intently. She looked at him a puzzled.

"Is something wrong, Goku?"

"You've changed…" He said looking at her as if studying her face. She felt her cheeks flush a little.

"Oh… Um, how so?" She asked nervously.

"You look old…"

It only took her a moment to register what he had implied. _Is he calling me old!? Of course, he is!_

"Eh… Bulma?" Goku said nervously "Why are you turning red?"

"Why… WHY!?"

She was red alright, red and pissed off at Goku. She couldn't believe how dense and impossibly rude he could still be. And to think she had thought he was less ignorant. Clearly, she was wrong.

"Goku! How rude can you be!?" She had wanted to strike him, but opted for calming herself for the sake of those sleeping in the other rooms. "Are you calling me old!?"

"Eh? W-what?" Realization dawn on him. He had done something to piss her off and he didn't know what. "I only meant it as a compliment…"

"How is that even a compliment!?" She said interrupting him. With every passing second, it was becoming harder to control herself. She could feel her body trembling from anger.

"Yeah well, what I meant is that you look… pretty."

And just like that, all the anger she was feeling seconds before dissipated. _Did I hear him well?_

"Pretty?" She looked dumbfounded.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment. How was she supposed to react to that? She had never heard Goku compliment her before. In fact, she doubted he was capable of such thing. It was impossible to know exactly what he was thinking. Goku wasn't like the typical guy. He didn't flirt with girls or showed any attraction toward them, so it was hard to know how he felt or how he perceived girls just in general.

She didn't know if it was the shock of hearing Goku compliment her, but she felt… elated? She could feel her heart fluttering wildly in her ribcage, and for a moment she felt slightly lightheaded.

"I…" She began saying "I think I better go. Goodnight, Goku." She said as she stepped away.

"Goodnight, Bulma" She heard him say.

She glanced at him one last time, and noticed how he was still looking at her. He waved her goodbye, and she hurried away from his sight.

* * *

She locked herself in the room and sat on the bed; pressing a hand on her chest, she felt her heart still beating fast. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Bulma didn't know what to think of what just happened. Yes, she hadn't expected Goku to ever compliment her, but she was even more taken aback by the reaction those words had elicited in her. She had only felt this way once, and that was a long time ago.

Thinking back to her younger days, she remembered feeling the same exact thing when she had gone on her very first day with Yamcha. Only Yamcha had made her feel that way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. I'm super happy that you like it.

This is the second update this month, so I'll be back in a month with the next update. Next update will include chapters 2 and 3.

Answer to Reviews:

 _Aquapen:_ Thank you so much! I feel like there is a lot I need to improve, but I'm not giving up! And hopefully, I can finish this story this time.

 _LightAngel:_ You are so very welcome! Thank you for reading it! I hope so too, I've been dying to see new material as well.

See you guys in a month!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. The rightful owner is Akira Toriyama! I do not get any money from this fiction. I ONLY write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _And yes,_

 _There are over a million words in our language,_

 _But for some reason,_

 _None of them can describe,_

 _The way you make me feel._

 _R.M. Drake_

…

Taking a sip from her coffee, the young woman contemplated her life, and how did she find herself in this situation. When did it all start? It was a question she found asking herself often. Bulma Brief wished she could go back in time to that fateful day. The day she saw him for the first time after so many years. She'll never forget the way he looked at her. It was so unlike him. For a moment, he wasn't the little boy she found living like a savage in the mountains. No, the one that stood before her that day looked much like a man. Not an old man, for he was young, but he looked like a grown man and not a silly little boy, like she remembered him.

Yes, Goku had changed.

That day, she hadn't known this day in particular would hurt her so much. It was unlike her to be depressed over a guy, much less over Goku of all people. In her many years with Yamcha, she had never felt so… empty? Yes, she felt very empty. For she knew her relationship with Goku would never be the same… Or at least, that's what it looked like. Once a person makes this sort of commitment, your decisions are not just yours. Decisions have to be discussed and agreements are to be made. It's not just about what we want, but what the other wants as well.

Thinking about these things, made her feel upset. She concluded it was normal. After all, Goku was no longer _their_ Goku. However, that did not explain the feelings of emptiness and profound sadness she felt. What was it? Bulma was certain she did not like Goku, not in the same way one likes a man. She just found him… attractive… hot, but they were _just friends_. So what was it? There was something bothering the young woman. Unsure, she decided that it was her fear of losing one of her closest friends. Yes, she was certain that was it.

After finishing her coffee, she tipped the waiter for his service. Once outside the coffeeshop, she wandered around the streets, visiting the different clothing stores in the vicinity, but to no avail, nothing took her mind off the ceremony that was taking place today at this precise hour.

 **(Flashback)**

" _I know you're all very important to Goku, so I would like to invite you to our wedding." Chichi had said a little excited after the Tournament had ended._ _Although, Chichi acted excited, Bulma noticed how her smile never reached her eyes. "I will be sending the invitations in the next month."_

 _Bulma felt a pang in her heart. **Next month, that's too soon!**_

"N _ext month?" Krillin asked surprised, echoing her confusing._

 _She felt a little better knowing she wasn't the only one that thought it was too soon for a wedding._

" _Chichi wants to get married as soon as possible." Goku clarified. Bulma noticed how Goku had said Chichi, but he never included himself._

" _So, what do you guys say, would you come to our wedding?" Chichi asked again, trying to hold her smile._

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world." Krillin tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace._

" _I'll be there too." Oolong said next and Master Roshi nodded in agreement._

" _I guess I'll go too." Yamcha said smiling awkwardly. Pu'ar only_ _smiled._

 _Suddenly, all eyes were on Bulma. Of course, she knew they were expecting an answer, but she didn't know what to say._

" _I'll see if I'm available that day." She said giving them a small smile. When she noticed the look of confusion in Yamcha's face, she added something else. "I have to check my agenda first. I'll let you know if I'm available."_

" _I hope you're able to come to the wedding! I remember you as the chick who travelled with Goku. You were looking for the dragon balls." Chichi said clapping her hands together in an attempt to act friendly._

" _Bulma…" She corrected Chichi, a little annoyed. "And yes, that was me. I remember you as the little girl wearing underwear and a cape."_

 _Both women stared at one another with obvious dislike. The tension between them was palpable._

" _Well anyways" Goku said scratching his head and laughing nervously. "I hope you can all make it. It would make Chichi very happy." Bulma noticed, yet again how he hadn't included himself for the second time. It was obvious it was all about what the girl wanted, and not what he wanted._

 _For reasons unknown to her, that really pissed her off. She didn't like this girl in the least._

 **(End of Flashback)**

Bulma and Yamcha had an argument after they arrived home from the tournament that night. He demanded to know why Bulma told them she couldn't go. She came up with an excuse that he hadn't believed. The argument got so heated, they ended up sleeping in separate bedrooms. However, the next day, Bulma had made peace with her boyfriend, fearing that he would misinterpret her actions. The least she wanted was for Yamcha to think she was jealous of Chichi, because she was in fact, not jealous, especially not of that little girl. Bulma just didn't like Chichi, or how she had forced herself on Goku.

But at the end of the story, there was nothing she could do. It had been Goku who proposed to Chichi, whether he loved her or not, he intended to keep his promise to the girl. That's how Goku was, and that's exactly what Bulma liked about him so much. He was a honorable man.

That's how she ended up at a small coffee shop by herself, avoiding Goku and Chichi's ridiculous wedding. She had told Yamcha she had a party to attend that night, and for that reason she couldn't go to the wedding. It was a lie of course. She just couldn't see her friend Goku marrying that harpy. For reasons unknown to her, it hurt.

* * *

"How was it?" Bulma had asked Yamcha after he got home from the wedding reception.

She was sitting on the bed, with her back resting against the headboard, while reading a book.

"It was nice, I suppose." Yamcha said taking off his tie.

"That's nice. How was Goku?" She knew she shouldn't ask, but curiosity killed the cat. "Did he look happy?"

"I don't know" He said taking off his pants "He looked confused." She noticed his smirk. "I feel bad for the girl, it's obvious that Goku is very inexperienced in those areas."

"Oh, but you'd do an amazing job, right?" Bulma glared at him and crossed her arms. "Perhaps, you should go and save the poor girl."

"Bulma..." He took a deep breath. "Please, don't start with that again."

"Whate-…" She gasped when she felt his hands roam her smooth thighs. When did he get in bed that she hadn't noticed? And was he fully naked? "I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?" He said pressing his lips to the crook of her neck.

"Because, I'm not." She said pushing him off of her.

"Fine" He said and lay flat on his back. "How was the party?"

"It was fun" She lied. "But I came back early because I had a headache."

"Are you feeling any better?" He said giving her a smug smirk, at the same time he lifted himself up to kiss her neck again.

"Stop it! I said no." She said turning around before he could kiss her again. In a quick motion, she lay on her said and turned off the night lamp. "Goodnight hun."

"Goodnight" He grumbled in disappointment.

It's not that she didn't like how Yamcha made her feel in bed. If he was good at anything, it was definitely at sex. He lacked boyfriend skills, but he made up for those when they were intimate. However, Bulma didn't feel like having sex tonight. She was far too upset to even think about it; she could only think of what Goku was doing tonight. Would he be a good lover? Would he know what to do?

The thought of Goku having sex with someone else made her feel… weird. It's not that she wanted to have sex with him. No, not at all. He was her friend. And it was not that she was jealous either, for Bulma knew what jealousy felt like; she had felt it before when Yamcha flirted with other girls, and when he had actually cheated on her that one time. Yet, this feeling, although similar to what she had felt for Yamcha, it was different. With Yamcha, when she felt jealous, she would become angry and violent. However, with Goku she felt absolute sadness and complete hopelessness.

Maybe she was jealous, but not because of Goku. Maybe she was jealous that Chichi had managed to marry Goku before she married Yamcha. Maybe she was jealous that Goku was willing to compromise and make sacrifices for a girl he barely knew, and only because he had made a promise. A promise he didn't understand at the time, because he thought the word married meant food. Unlike Yamcha, that was running away from commitment. She had been dating Yamcha for years, and he had never proposed to her. Yes, that's why she was jealous. Because she had been dating the same guy for years and was still not even engaged.

Looking at the man next to her, she wondered what was wrong with her. _Why won't you propose to me, Yamcha?_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 _It is a serious thing,_

 _Just to be alive_

 _On this fresh morning,_

 _In the broken world._

 _Mary Oliver_

…

The view in the back of the plane was dire. The cause of this dread was no other than Goku.

Bulma Brief was kneeling next to him, noticing how his breaths were labored. Yet, he refused to rest. Even though his eyes were closed, she knew too well he wouldn't give into sleep. That's how Goku was, always stubborn.

The sight of him broken and bloody tore at her heart. He lied there immobile, with his lips parted in an attempt to take deeper gulps of air, and Bulma couldn't help but wonder if he was going to die like the first time. She knew not to think negative. She had told herself he would be alright, but seeing him like this… almost dead; it was difficult to be hopeful.

He whimpered in pain. The sight of it was bizarre. It was so unlike Goku to be in this much pain, and she couldn't help but wonder if they weren't going to see him ever again. It was too much for her. She had seen him die once, and it had been so painful she wasn't sure she'd be able to recover from it.

He had been resurrected once before. A year ago, his brother Raditz had come to earth looking for him to destroy the Earth together, but when Raditz couldn't convince Goku to join him, he had kidnapped little Gohan. That time, Goku and Piccolo had joined forces and defeated the enemy, but it wasn't without a price. Goku gave his life to save us... to save the Earth.

Remembering the dragon balls, Bulma and the z fighters were able to collect them all, to wish him back to life. However, when the time came, he had insisted on staying dead for a whole year, in order to train to defeat an enemy that would visit Earth and threat to destroy it. They had understood and did as they were told. After the year, Goku had come back to life to fight the new enemies. After a difficult and long fight, Goku was able to defeat the two Saiyans.

And now they were here… After the enemy had been defeated, all that was left was the destruction and the loss of loved ones.

"Bulma" He called her with labored breaths, breaking her from her memory lane.

She looked at him a bit startled. "Hi" She said meekly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad." He smiled, but she noticed it didn't reach his eyes. It was obvious he struggling with the pain.

When he looked at her, her resolve broke, and she began to cry.

She hadn't wanted him to see her broken. She had tried so very hard to stay strong; to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall the moment she arrived at the location of the fight. But seeing him like this was too much for her heart to handle. She had lost Yamcha, and now she was about to lose her friend.

Without any warning, she pathetically sobbed and whimpered. She tried to make the tears stop, but they refused to.

"Bulma" She felt a hand wrap around hers. "I'm sorry."

She looked down at him startled. Why was he apologizing to her? The idea was absurd. Goku didn't do anything wrong; he didn't have to apologize to her. It hadn't been his fault that Yamcha and the others had died. It wasn't his fault that those two horrible Saiyans had come to earth looking for the dragon balls and to destroy everything in their path. None of it was his responsibility.

"You don't have to apologize" She gave him a weak smile. "It's not your fault, Goku."

"I don't like to see you sad." He whispered.

"I'm…" She quickly wiped the tears still falling. "I'm alright, Goku. See." She attempted a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

His charcoal eyes met her blue ones, studying her carefully, as if he knew she was trying to put up a front for him. And he knew she was. Bulma was far too kind to make him feel guilty for the death of their friends. Yet, he felt responsible. He could have prevented it, but he failed them.

He attempted to say something, but at that very moment he felt a painful stab in the left side of his ribcage. He moaned in pain.

"Shhh, Goku." She said worriedly. "Don't force yourself."

He tried to fight back the pain, he wanted to reassure her that he would bring Yamcha and the others back. Then he remembered that Piccolo had died too, and with him the dragon balls ceased to exist. How was he to promise something he didn't know he could do?

"Bulma…" He tried saying, but the excruciating pain made him moan again.

"Rest." She whispered softly, as she placed her hand on his forehead in a reassuring way. The warmth of her hand slowly lulled him to sleep, and he allowed his body to relax under her touch. A few minutes later, Bulma could hear his even breaths, that indicated he had fallen asleep. "I'll watch over you."

* * *

An hour later after Goku had fallen asleep, she found herself still next to him, guarding his sleep, making sure nothing happened to him. She sat across from him, with her back against the wall. Her knees were pressed against her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She had been resting her forehead on top of her knees when Krillin came and sat next to her.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He fell asleep." She said lifting her head up to look at her friend. "But he is in so much pain."

"He fought hard." He said pensively. "Just like the others."

"Krillin…" She said with a bit of hesitation. She had been wanting to ask Krillin when they had arrived at the scene of the fight, but she didn't know exactly how to approach the subject. She was afraid that it would cause her friend more pain, but she needed to know. "How did Yamcha die?" She asked, but when he didn't say anything, she elaborated. "Like… What happened?"

"I don't think you'd want to know, Bulma." But she did want to know. "It wasn't… pretty." He finally said.

"Please, tell me." She pleaded softly. "Was it painful?"

"Yes." He whispered, and that was all she needed to know.

"Okay…" She said. Not daring to look at her friend in fear her tears would betray her again.

She didn't want to cry anymore. It was not the time for that. Goku and Gohan were all that matter at the moment. As long as they were taken care of, they would think about the others and how to bring them back to life. They had heard about another set of dragon balls, but these were in Piccolo's home planet. That had given them some hope, until they were told it was almost impossible to get there. Bulma knew her father could make a spaceship, but the amount of time it would take him to make it with the specifications needed was unknown. That's if her father was able to build it at all. It was a dire situation.

"Don't worry, Bulma." Krillin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will find a way to bring them back. Don't you worry!"

"I hope you're right Krillin…" She said.

Goku stirred and moan in his sleeps, making both friends glance at him. Even as he rested, his face was contorted in pain.

"I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?"

"Him" She said nodding toward Goku. "What if he doesn't make it…" She began to cry unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't say that." Krillin admonished her. "He will make it. It's Goku we are talking about!" He smiled at her. But deep down, he was just as afraid for his friend as she was.

Krillin knew that if Goku died a second time. They wouldn't be able to bring him back to life, and Earth would be unprotected without Goku. No, he couldn't die. He had to live.

"I think I can fly the plane now." Bulma said as she stood up from the floor. "We need to get there faster or he won't make it."

"You do that. I'll stay here with him." Krillin said and she nodded in agreement.

After she had left, Krillin stared at his friend. It was hard to see him like this again. The last time Goku was hurt in a fight, he didn't make it.

 _You need to live, Goku._ Krillin thought. _We need you._

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot to me.

I did not forget about you or this fanfic. As promised, here you have my monthly update consisting of two chapters. I hope you enjoy it. If you have time, and you want to, let me know what you think! Reviews keep me motivated!

Answer to Reviews:

 _Phantomlord878_ : Thank you for your review! I hope I can exceed your expectations in later chapters. As for the length of the chapters, the reason why I don't make them too long it's because I tend to experience writers block when I try to put too much information on one chapter. BUT future chapters will be longer. To make up for that, I will always (if life doesn't get in the way) post two chapters on the same day.

 _RebelWarrior217_ : Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint the fandom this time. I will do everything in my power to finish it.

See you next month!


	5. Author's Note

Hello guys!

I know some of you expected an update on the story, but unfortunately this is not one. I'm placing this story on HIATUS. I'm not going to leave this story incomplete, but it will be some time before I come back to it. **The reason:** I cannot write two stories at the same time. I suck at multitasking. Also, I feel like I'm not giving my 100% to any of the stories I'm currently working on when I am not focused on just one. I want to give you all my all, and the only way I can do this is by finishing one story at a time. I will come back to this one as soon as I'm done with the Sasuhina fic for the Naruto fandom.

Thank you for all your wonderful support, and for reading this fanfic. I will come back and **finish it**. It's a promise!

Love,

 _Raquel B._


End file.
